guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Plague Sending
Is it me, or is this essentially an unlinked skill? Your level in curses doesn't actually matter, right? --207.172.212.167 11:09, 15 February 2006 (CST) :Correct. They may at a later time add something like "50% chance of failure with curses of 4 or less" though since a few linked skills like this have that also. It may also be possible that 5 curses is required but they don't note it in game. | Chuiu 11:17, 15 February 2006 (CST) I disagree, it's important that this is in the Curses line rather than being unlinked, because appropriate items can still reduce the casting time and recharge of the spell. Echokin 20:35, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :Seriously? For a spell that has a 1 second cast time and 5 second recharge I hardly think it matters. 209.34.210.143 20:39, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :Seriously, there's a difference between 1 second cast time and 1/2 second cast time, ask any monk, or anyone who's been dazed. It might not be super important, but it's a difference between this and an unlinked skill 61.95.74.130 21:28, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::I could be wrong about this. but didn't this skill use to have a fail at <5 curses? way way back. That would explain why it is under curses. I doubt they would put it there for future introduction of a failure at <5, and its been around for almost 2 years now, so you'd think they would have done that by now. :::No, you're thinking of Plague Signet. — Skuld 11:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Sacrifice The blood icon for the sacrfice on this skill is missing. Jacxx :Added it in. --68.142.14.89 14:40, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Skill used by boss Seeing that this skill can be bought way before the Frozen Forest, is it neccessary to list the boss as a target for capturing this skill? - —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 172.202.106.139 ( ) 10:22, 30 June 2006. :Nope. Removing. - Greven 11:38, 30 June 2006 (CDT) Related Skills Should Plauge Touch be a related skill too? :definitely should. it does almost the exact same thing. transfers a condition to your foe. and removes it form you. difference is the sacrifice, range and type (touch vs. spell) Draw conditions and wearying _______ I think this could be used with a paragon or dervish using Wearying strike/spear. The necro then uses draw conditions, then plague sending. After the targets are weakened follow up with Oppressive gaze. This combo can be used with no atributes in protection or curses. Unless you really wanted to, instead you could just use Enfeeble with a modest investment in curses for no sacrifice and 10 energy less... 71.204.179.26 04:20, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :You could always be P/N with Aggressive Refrain, Plague Signet and Chest Thumper, throw in Wearying Spear if you want. Target will be weakened and suffering from Deep wound and cracked armour. -Ezekiel 04:38, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Skill trader This skill is also available at Marna in Ice Tooth Cave Redundance? Isn't saying a "Negative Condition" redunant, since all conditions in the game (that I know of) are negative... just a thought. Matrim 22:14, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, it is, but that's the in-game text, so we keep it as it is. - Ayumbhara 20:40, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::mabie add the (sic) thing to it? -68.146.198.244- :::sic means misspelling that is intentionally left; redundancy and misspelling are different matters. Dr Needles 11:01, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Not necesarily, for example Deep Wound is not considered a negative condition to a 55 monk/necro or a 130 dervish. MikuChan 21:50, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Those are only specialised times. And besides, Agonizing Chop is kinda annoying when you have a DW. We're talking about conditions in general. There is no condition that gives a positive effect. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:55, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Image Woah, it's 3 skulls with green clouds coming out of the eyes. I always thought it looked like some weird trees. 02:36, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :I knew the hi-res skill icons had some use, but didn't see it at the time. Now we can add more trivia to skill pages, since we can definitely see what the icon is! (T/ ) 02:48, 17 September 2008 (UTC)